deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose
Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose is a What-If Death Battle featuring Spider-Man from Marvel Comics & Ruby Rose from RWBY. Description Marvel vs. Rooster Teeth, Two of his most iconic red characters in a high-tension combat! Will the spider deflate the Rose or the hunter will crush the spider? Interlude Wiz: Heroes, people motivated by their past to save the innocent. Boomstick: It can be either by will or by terner a fucking trauma; Such as Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man. Wiz: And Ruby Rose, RWBY Team Leader. I am Wiz and he is Boomstick and our job is to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker, was an ordinary 15-year- Boomstick: If of course "Normal", just ignore that his parents were agents of the CIA and that his Tia May is inherited from an island with nuclear plant. Wiz: When going on a school trip to Oscorp, his whole life would change ... Boomstick: Since Peter bit it a FUCKING RADIOACTIVE SPIDER!! Background * Age: 28 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 165 lbs. * Secret Identity: Peter Parker * I.Q.: 250 * Orphan * Science Major * Parker Industrists's CEO Wiz: Normally this could give you, well, cancer. But being the world of comic ... Boomstick: It gave Peter amazing arachnid powers. Wiz, where is the nearest nuclear laboratory? Wiz: Do not even think about it. Anyway, Peter, to prove his powers, decided to go to a wrestling match. But in case he lost and avoided embarrassment, he decided to make a full body disguise to cover his identity. Boomstick: One would think that at that moment was born his super-hero alter-ego, but it was not so. Wiz: Peter, unresponsibly let a thief escape, returning home, discover that his uncle Ben was killed. Boomstick: Peter, in search of revenge, I intercept the murderer, only to suffer the plot twist more cliche in history. Wiz: The murderer of his Uncle ... was the same thief that let him disappear. Boomstick: That's scars for life. Wiz: Shaken by the events that were caused by his inresponsibility, Peter decided to use his gift to save people who could not save themselves, that day was born a hero, that day was born a legend, that day was born... Spider-Man. Spider Powers * Superhuman strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman flexibility * Superhuman reflections * Superhuman Resistance * Wall Crawling * Spider-Sence Boomstick: Old Spidey's powers are something, very ridiculous. Its strength is grade 10, that is to say that it can lift 10 tons on its head, is able to be able to load cars, tanks and train bagones easily. Wiz: And in situations of stress or anger, your strength can increase to the point of being able to hold a support beam of the Daily Bugle with one hand for a few seconds. Peter's speed is close to 160 km/h. Usain Bolt has managed to run at 44'7 km/h, meaning that Peter is 3.6 times faster than the fastest man in real life. Boomstick: Holy Shit! But if it is that fast, why not run more often? Wiz: He prefers to swing and jump among the skyscrapers of New York. Boomstick: Anyway, Spidey's reflexes, according to him, are 40 times faster than the average human. Wiz: The average reaction time of the human is 0.25 seconds against a visual stimulus, 0.17 for an auditory stimulus, and 0.15 seconds against a tactile stimulus. That means that the Spider-Man's reaction time is 0.00625 seconds in a visual stimulus, 0.00425 seconds to a hearing stimulus and 0.00375 seconds to a tactile stimulus. Boomstick: With this speed of reaction, Peter can attack bullets with his hands or with his web. Wiz: A Bullet normally travels at a slower speed than the sound, ie 340 m/s but Peter is handled to evade automatic fire and even laser attacks. Boomstick: Okay, this is already getting a bit ridiculous. The resistance of Spidey is enormous, able to take hits of Hulk, Juggernaut and the same Hercules, the GOD of the force ... Wiz, seriously, where is the nearest laborato-? Wiz: *Interrupting it* Peter thanks to the bite of the spider obtained a great agility and flexibility, allowing him to be a rather elusive opponent. In addition Peter can alter the attraction of electrons of his molecules to be able to stick to the surfaces and to scale them. Boomstick: And if you really make him angry, Peter will get the ability to use this ability to burn and tear out the face with the "Mark of Kaine". Auch that must hurt, right? Wiz: A lot. Peter has a lot of abilities and powers but his most versatile power is without a doubt the "Spider-sense", a sixth sense linked to his nervous system, which informs him about an imminent danger, the direction of where he will come and the intensity of danger. Boomstick: Wait! Can spiders really do that? So why not dodge my shoe when I crush them? Wiz: Ugh... Equipment * Web-Shooters (Normal Web, Acid Web and Ice Web) * Arachnid Tracers (Normal and Freezing) Wiz: To fight crime, Peter uses his incredible genius to create a variety of tools for that purpose, such as his classic Web-Shooters, two wrist-mounted wristbands loaded with web fluids created by Peter- Boomstick: *laughs* Wiz: Which is triggered by pressure and when it comes in contact with oxygen it hardens quickly, creating a sturdy net to be able to swing, catch people or keep standing a building collapsing ... Boomstick: Or to break his girlfriend's neck *blow* ok, I admit I deserved that ... Wiz: Over time, Peter has created variants of his web to fight with various opponents: For example his Acid Web to defeat Sandman or Ice Web to fight the Human Torch, although that last ruling. Boomstick: Peter also created Arachnid Tracers, a small machine that emits a frequency that Peter can follow using his "Spider-Sense". Man, that must be a horrible jail. Wiz: In addition to this feature, Peter also created a freezing variant, which, well, freezes quickly to its target. Feats * Survive a solo fight against the Dark Avengers. * Defeating several villains, including The Sinester Six. * Members of the Future Foundation and the New Avengers. * Lift the weight of a locomotive into rubble. * Defeat Morlum twice in solitary * Defeat several opponents with their powers, despite not having their "Spider-Sense" * Hitting Kraven so hard, he makes it through a wooden cage. * Creator of "The Ways of the Spider" Wiz: Spidey's feats includes surviving to fight against a group with abilities equal to the Avengers, even being alone, defeating the Sinister Six several times- Boomstick: And create the Spider-Fu, his unique style of martial arts. Wiz: In fact they are called the Paths of the Spider, a martial art designed to fight without its spider-sense, with which manages to defeat several villains with their powers easily Boomstick: IS THERE SOMETHING TO STOP THIS BOY?! Weakness * Ethyl chloride * Need to react to his Spider-Sense * Its durability has limits * Colds * Cutting weapons * Luck Parker * Naive Actually yes. Peter, despite his great powers, also has great weaknesses such as Ethyl chloride, a chemical used mostly in insecticides. So is it weak to an insecticide can that I can buy in the store? something to add to the shopping list. Apart from insect weakness, he does not have a greater resistance to bullets or cuts, so he must avoid them. Also, in spite of the advantage of his spider sense, he needs to react to aggression, so that common sense can dismiss him, without mentioning that colds can weaken his powers until they are almost nullified. Huh, that's weird. However rare or not, there is no doubt that Spidey is one of the most powerful heroes of Marvel Comics. Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power, you comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spiderman. Ruby Rose Pre-Fight FIGHT Results Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Vindicator22 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years